


【Stucky】One Day After Steve Rogers Retired

by EtheGipsy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, daily life, retired life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheGipsy/pseuds/EtheGipsy
Summary: Summary: Steve didn’t stay in the past world with Peggy.He returned the stones and came back. Then retired along with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【Stucky】One Day After Steve Rogers Retired

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if I made any mistake in English words or grammar. Thank you so much!

6 a.m.  
I woke up quietly and cooked breakfast.

6:30 a.m.  
I used to woke Bucky up with a kiss. Sometimes Bucky refused to get up. However, I have known exactly what to do since I was a kid. I took away the quilt and he got up immediately. 

7 a.m.  
We finished the breakfast. In the past, we usually watched TV for news. Recently Bucky is addicted to Japanese Comics. He reads comic books instead of watching news. I tried to read them once, but Bucky stopped me and threw me out of his own playroom. I didn’t know how to tell him that I would never laugh at him, even if he was reading girls comics, called Mahou Shoujo or something like that. It was totally alright. I mean, everyone loves pretty girls, or maybe I should call them heroines.

8 a.m.  
We went to the gym together as usual. Bucky never stop training, so do I. It’s hard to say if going to gym is our hobby. I’d rather call it a habit. Unlike being with high-tech electronics, sweating in the gym is much more familiar to us.

10 a.m.  
Played tennis with Bucky. He said that we shall try another ballgame, like badminton or table-tennis. I used to be good at badminton. But I have never played table-tennis before. It must be fun to try a new sport with Bucky.

12 at noon  
We hung out in the city. In fact, we hung out in order to try different snacks in NYC in 21st century. The bakery we loved had closed for decades, probably due to World WarⅡ. However, we have found some new shops with lovely snacks. Today we visited a new food stand for Chinese hamburgers, which is also called Jianbing. Bucky could distinguish different types of them. He told me that people use different ingredients for different types. I tried to find out the differences between Shandong Chinese hamburger and Tianjin ones but sadly failed.

2 p.m.  
Painting time! I taught Bucky to paint. I always believe that art can heal broken hearts. Bucky loved bright colours. His painting was full of vitality. While he was painting, I sketched him. I could feel him being peaceful and couldn’t help reserving it with my own pencil.

4 p.m.  
We cooked together. Bucky would like to say he played the role of chef and I was his assistant. However the truth was I had to take care of our poor kitchen and cleaned up. Sometimes it could be troublesome, but supersoldier like me could always deal with it. Working in the kitchen made Bucky much lively, although it’s hard to tell whether the flour and sauce on my face or the dishes he cooked made his face so vivid. 

6 p.m.  
I cleaned up the kitchen and made us REAL dinner, for the food Bucky cooked was too strange to eat. Bucky have hated carrot since childhood, and I have persuaded him eating it since the beginning of my memory. Bucky pretended to be drawn into the soap opera on tele and refused any carrot. Well, I think I’d better buy some new recipes, especially recipes that help parents cook for their picky kids.

7 p.m.  
It was Bucky’s turn to do the dishes this evening. Bucky was able to use his Vibranium arm as flexible as using his real arm, which was beyond my expectation. He told me he was really clumsy at housework at first. After dropped more than a dozen plates he finally found out how to control his Vibranium arm to do daily housework. He was proud that he could live a normal life all on his own. I told him I was happy for him. I wanted to tell him that he could rely on me, and I would do everything for him. However, I kept the words in mind.  
After doing the dishes, we lay on the sofa and watched TV. It was an old and funny cartoon. Bucky was drinking cola, suddenly burst into laugh and choked and coughed. 

8 p.m.  
Bucky went to read his comics, left me alone watching the tele.  
I started to read a book instead of watching TV. It was a book of psychic trauma. I only read it when Bucky is not by my side. I want to help. I did saw Bucky suffering from nightmare many times. I did saw him cry silently in the bed in midnight. He had suffered a lot and tried to hide the wound. I really want to help. The book and the psychologist both told me that I should encourage Bucky’s harmless hobbies, including comics, with which he could find things not so bad.

9:30 p.m.  
Time for shower! Bucky didn’t want to open the door of his playroom but I had the keys. So he had to stop reading.

10 p.m.  
After a quick shower, I sat in bed and read proses and poems for Bucky, hoping the beautiful words could make him have a good dream.

Before I turned off the lamp, I kissed him on the forehead, as usual. “Love you, Bucky.” I said in mind.


End file.
